Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a curved type display apparatus.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the advancement of information-oriented society, various requirements for display apparatuses for displaying an image are increasing. Recently, as a screen of a display apparatus has a flat form and enlarges in size, a deviation of a viewing distance to a screen center area and a viewing distance to each of both side areas of a screen increases. In order to reduce the deviation of the viewing distances and maximize a degree of viewing immersion of a user (or a viewer), a display apparatus where a flat screen is curved at a certain curvature has been proposed.
FIG. 1 is a diagram schematically illustrating a related art curved type display apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 1, the related art curved type display apparatus includes a display panel 10 that is concavely curved, an accommodating case (not shown) that accommodates the display panel 10 in a curved form, and a top case 20 that surrounds a side surface of the accommodating case and a front edge of the display panel 10 except a display surface of the display panel 10.
The top case 20 is provided in a tetragonal belt shape having an opening to cover the front edge of the display panel 10, thereby maintaining a curved shape of the display panel 10. Particularly, the top case 20 covers a panel driving circuit (not shown) that includes a pad part disposed at one edge of the display panel 10 and a plurality of flexible circuit films attached to the pad part.
In the related art curved type display apparatus, bezel widths BW1 and BW2 (or a width of a border) increase due to the top case 20, and for this reason, a degree of viewing immersion of a user in a curved screen may be reduced. Also, an aesthetic appearance of the related art curved type display apparatus may deteriorate due to the increases in a bezel width and a step height between the display panel 10 and the top case 20.